


Nights For Two To Share

by Yume_Timberwolf



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Blushing, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Timberwolf/pseuds/Yume_Timberwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night after night, Maria and Tsubasa return to their new apartment. They live in a quaint neighborhood and have little routines everyday. One routine may have been started one night, and Tsubasa and Maria find many things the other had no idea affected them. Many shenanigans to be explained and as a warning, most chapters may have sexual content. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maria's Secret Pleasure? (Night 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa returns from HQ. Maria awaits in bed. Read to find out how the beginning of this story unfolds and look forward to more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa returns from work later than usual. A night to remember ensues as Tsubasa has her way with Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A revised and added to part of the story. I realize my shortcomings in writing, but I'm trying.

In the middle of the night, not a sound could be heard from any direction. Maria tossed and turned, trying to sleep until the unmistakable creak of floorboards roused her from her sleepy and fruitless tossing. Outside of her current inhabitance in the bedroom she and Tsubasa shared, the floor squeaks, once, twice, thrice, until the distinct clicking of a door handle resounds throughout the room. The room, considering Tsubasa and herself had just moved in, consisted of only the bare necessities, so everything echoed no matter what. The door began slowly swinging open as a figure creaked its way to the bed on the side opposite to where she faced. Maria lay still for fear of spooking the intruder and out of fear that they were a robber, unaware that she was there. Slowly stepping towards her, they turn on the nearest lamp to dimmly light the room, it otherwise shadowed in complete darkness, thanks to the untimely hour. She began to panic as the figure felt its way around the bed as if looking for something. Shuffling under the covers with her, the figure brought themself to Maria’s back and lightly hugged her. It took a few seconds to register what was happening, but when she finally calmed down she realized there could only be one person in the world who would do that. It was unusual for Tsubasa to come home so late and she hadn't said anything upon entering the room, but Maria could only guess that work was driving her up the wall. Her normal ‘honey, I’m home’ went unspoken, however, Maria figured that at this hour, anyone in their right mind should have been sleeping, and that's why Tsubasa hadn't said anything. Her theory began unraveling as Tsubasa decided to snake her hand around her waist and caress her inner thigh. She knew she wasn't sleepying and still decided to give her a heart attack?! 

She began to drag her slender fingers across Maria’s leg, making all different shapes, especially circles. "Maaariiaaa~" Tsubasa breathed into her ear, causing a chill to run up the former's spine. Maria swallowed at the alluring sound coming from the blue-haired beauty, snuggling further into the spooning hug. "Yeees?~" She answered back with her own breathless word, an invisible blush coating her exterior. After a restless day at the HQ, listening to Genjiro repeat his tall tales of previous missions and how he single handedly defeated the enemy, Maria knew that Friday's were the days Tsubasa always looked forward to. This time, it seems Genjiro had ranted for longer then usual, forcing most of the symphogear users on duty to listen. Ah Friday, the final day of the working week...

“Thank goodness it was you Tsubasa, I thought you were a burglar or something…mn!”

Tsubasa only responded with larger circles and a small check mark on Maria’s thigh to signify that she was correct before she continued her shapes. Maria resisted the urge to moan for a good five minutes before she needed to place her right hand over her mouth when it became too much.

“Y-you’re certainly outgoing today…I-I figured the reason you d-didn’t even say hello...was because you were t-too tired to do anything or thought I was sleeping…I know it’s been a long day, even for m-me…” her words came out as a stutter, but became softened by her clenched fingers.

Tsubasa by that point had circled her way to Maria’s stomach, playing a bit with her naval, soliciting multiple giggles from the spaces between Maria’s fingers. She continued dragging her pointer finger into Maria’s belly button while her other fingers worked on Maria’s side, making her laugh through her hand as she desperately tried to muffle her noises.

“Maria...do I need a reason to tease my one and only greatest joy? Tired is not in my vocabulary when it comes to you and while I did consider you would be sleeping, I heard the sheets rustle before I walked in.” Tsubasa hummed into Maria’s ear, making the latter moan from the tenderness and sincerity of the words, as well as the warmth of the former’s breath, while still giggling from the ministrations on her belly.

“You’re so ticklish…I never realized. How cute.” Maria’s face turned a dark pink, both from the tickling and the side complements she received. She opened her mouth to respond to Tsubasa’s words, but all that came out when the hand was removed were moaned fragments of a sentence as Tsubasa’s hand dragged upward to her right breast.

“W-wait…t-that’s…ha!” Tsubasa didn’t give her the chance to finish as she buried her hand under Maria’s undergarments and squeezed her nipple between her point and middle fingers.

Maria re-placed her hand on her mouth as Tsubasa’s hand did its magic on her breast. She moaned and groaned while Tsubasa continued hitting pleasure spots with just the right amount of pressure to her ample chest. She made circular and swiping motions over her nipple, tickled under her boob than smooshed her palm into the flesh and roughly rubbed into the hardening bud. She practically jiggled it in her hand, just satisfied by the feeling. Tsubasa’s other hand found its way under Maria’s side and began her circles again back on Maria’s belly.

This made Maria writhe wildly where she laid, thrashing her legs back and forth in a fruitless attempt to stop the laughter. The feeling of pleasure and tickling all at once sent Maria’s mind into a tailspin of confusion on whether she should be moaning or laughing. The sounds that came out were somewhere between the two.

Tears started to well in Maria’s eyes as she began panting. Drool formed at the edge of her mouth and dripped over her fingers. Her face was creased in utter pleasure, her eyebrows up all the way. To add to the look, there was a pink tinge on her cheeks and a glazed look in her eyes, everything that screamed, ‘don’t stop, I’m enjoying this.’ Maria began rolling her body onto her stomach in an attempt to escape the tickling, but as if she knew her intentions before moving, Tsubasa locked Maria's arm against her.

“Come now, you’re enjoying this aren’t you Maria? Don’t try to escape, I _know_ you want more.” Tsubasa’s seductive words were answered with Maria’s longest, deep-throated moan as she shut her eyes when Tsubasa found a particularly sensitive spot; the space between her breast and armpit. Maria began wriggling uncontrollably as the fingers on her body began dancing like a bunch of tiny, feathered swords.

“Oh? Did I find a good spot?” Tsubasa teased Maria with her theory, continuously running her thumb over the side of her breast and armpit, getting a mixed response, again between laughter and moaning while continuing to hold her arm in a lock against her. “Come on now Maria, will you give me an answer?” Tsubasa once again breathed into Maria’s ear, making her quiver. In an attempt to answer, she practically begged Tsubasa…

“P-please…Tsubasa…I won’t…haha…last much longer…” Maria turned her pleasure-riddle face to the side to glimpse at Tsubasa. What she was able to see was a smirk and an evil glint in her right eye. This look in itself made Maria feel like she was being ravished. “What do you want me to do?” she teased again as she changed her movements to only tickling her, making Maria gasp for air as Tsubasa tickled her armpits, sides and belly.

She was sent into a laughing fit as her body crunched in, Tsubasa responding to this by curling herself around Maria’s laughing figure. Maria tried to stop the hand by gripping Tsubasa’s arm, but only succeeded in getting herself rolled over so she was on her back. Tsubasa proceeded to get on top of her and continue her tickling.

“W-wait!! AHAHAHA!! Tsubasaaaaaa! This isn’t what…!!” she stopped mid-sentence as a strange feeling started between her legs. She rubbed them together in an attempt to ease the tension, but only managed to increase her lust. Maria kept her knees up and together to avoid anything too messy. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. Her legs started to curl as her back arched a bit and Tsubasa giggled as she lifted a tiny half-inch off the bed. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Tsubasa had rolled up Maria’s shirt to tickle her skin directly. Maria grabbed a handful of her pillow and pushed the back of her head into the soft material. She covered her mouth tightly with the free, right hand so her squeaks would be lower than a shout. She was able to keep her voice relatively low, until Tsubasa decided a change in pace was needed. She unstradled from Maria and shuffled herself to where Maria's feet were touching the bed. Tsubasa pried apart Maria's legs so her top half could be seen from her position, Maria almost too unwillingly let her take control. From there, Tsubasa crawled forward until her knees were tucked underneath Maria’s legs and proceeded to bend downward until her lips met the exposed belly.

Even with this reprieve, it was short lived. Maria’s eyes widened when she felt cold lips touch her skin, but she was too late in any attempt to stop her. “Tsubasa n-…NOOOOOO!!” Tsubasa blew the loudest raspberry she could muster just below her belly button, making Maria burst into laughter once again.

“TSUBASAAAAAHAHA!!” The sensation to Maria was a double-edged sword. The vibrations from the air gave Maria a separate feeling, a more deeply rooted pleasure. Maria squeezed her legs against Tsubasa's draped form, serving as a platform to thrust her hips into the swordwoman's stomach to get the contact she now begged for. Tsubasa continued blowing raspberries and teasing her sensitive skin, enjoying the sounds she got Maria to make. Using her tongue, she squiggled lines up and down the saliva-coated stomach bared before her as it rose and fell with every breath. The best part was, Tsubasa and Maria both needed to relax, and what better way to relax than releasing the built-up teansion? Tsubasa's only focus had been to make Maria feel so exhausted that it would be impossible NOT to fall asleep. By the end, the shirt Maria was wearing was covered in sweat and the rolled up portion lay just above the bottom of her chest, showing some of the under-boob. Maria lay still there for a minute or two, her head facing toward the right as she panted, sweat rolling from her forehead and any exposed skin. Her hand had fallen to the side after two minutes of the senseless tickling when she gave up on muffling herself, enabling herself to breathe and moan to her heart’s content.

Tsubasa took this time to admire Maria’s lean body, the sweat giving the skin an extra glow to it. After an awkward while, the stare became too much for Maria to bear. “A-are you finished…?” The blush obvious on her face only darkened in that time span. Tsubasa had been unaware as of how long she had been starring, but she surmised that because Maria was still catching her breath, it hadn’t been _too_ long. As an apology, she leaned herself over to Maria, removed the sweat-covered strands of hair from her face, and tenderly kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry, but you were so cute I couldn’t resist.” She sat up and scratched her cheek apologetically. As a sign of acceptance for the apology, Maria was finally able to speak more than a few words. “Hmm, I can’t say…I hated what you were doing…but now I’m even more tired than before…and on top of that, out of all the things you could’ve chosen to do to me…” her words trailed off while she hid her face to conceal the darker-shaded blush that was returning to her face.

Tsubasa’s eyes widened at the surprising yet unsurprising response, but she quickly recovered from her shock. “I love you so much…” Tsubasa whispered down to Maria, her face slowly changing into a loving smile. Maria leaned up onto her elbows and smiled, looking up at Tsubasa to respond with an ‘I love you’ of her own.

Tsubasa leaned forward to meet her half-way before she got up entirely and nuzzled her nose affectionately. Maria responded with a light giggle and a nuzzle back. Tsubasa then removed herself from Maria’s waist and watched as she sat up, fixed her wrinkled clothing and sat to face in her general direction.

“I hope you realize I’m going to need to get you back for this.” Maria mumbled and pointed at her as she bent forward to bury herself against Tsubasa, much like a cat would do into the hand of someone petting it. She propped herself upward until she was sitting in Tsubasa’s lap. Tsubasa wrapped her arms around Maria and leaned back against the headboard to cradle her love. She took a few seconds to answer, and with a shaky laugh replied… “I knew you’d say that…” Maria opened one eye and grinned slyly up at her. Tsubasa sighed and accepted her consequence. Maria laughed at Tsubasa’s response and leaned up for a momentary and meaningful kiss whispering a ‘good night’ before cuddling herself into the crook of her love’s neck and falling asleep upon her chest. Tsubasa smiled down at her and began to shuffle a pillow behind herself to prevent an uncomfortable night. She then grabbed the sheets to cover them both as she whispered back ‘good night’ and slowly but surely, joined Maria for the night.


	2. Tsubasa’s Dirty Little Secret? Part 1 (Night 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Tsubasa is put in a tight space. There's a roll switch and suddenly...

            Although the morning started like any other, Maria found herself unwrapping sweat-covered sheets from her body, slithering out from underneath until her feet daintily hit the floor. She shivered at the cold, damp feel of the wooden flooring and recoiled until her feet were neatly tucked at her side. She wasn't yet used to the frigid air after emerging from the humid warmth of the bed, so Maria decided to lift an arm above her head to stretch and yawn to herself loudly. What followed the stretch was a satisfactory crack, helping to loosen tensed muscles accumulated during the night, which it technically still was. Her nightgown, wrinkled and untied, started slipping down her shoulders, exposing her to the empty room and cooler air. Even when empty, Maria was embarrassed, so she quickly fixed herself before Tsubasa could come back and joke about her being a stripper. Fully satisfied at her attire, she flopped backwards to the dent in the bed where Tsubasa was formally sleeping with her own body, coddled in a tender embrace between the strong arms of her delicate lover. She stared to remember the events of the previous night and Tsubasa's bold nature. _Still warm_. Maria smiled to herself in an unusual fashion. Why, after all of that, did today feel like it was going to be a good day?

            When the dent smoothed itself over and became cold, Maria lost interest in the former warmth and removed herself from the spot. She didn’t realize how cold she actually was until a shiver ran up her spine and she was forced to wrap her arms around her shoulders. Placing her feet on the bare floor wasn’t going to help either, so Maria opted to dig for her cat slippers tucked under the bed. Slipping them over her feet, her legs outstretched, she wandered to the door, open just a crack to the dark hallway.

            Maria sighed and wished Tsubasa was still there to hold her as she reached for the handle. “Dammit Tsubasa. On one of the coldest mornings of the spring, you just had to get up early. Even if it is April, It’s still cold!” Her teeth chattered when the bare skin of her slender fingers touched the metal. As she swung the door open, a cold draft seemingly came out of nowhere, causing goosebumps to form on Maria's bared and covered skin. Making her way around started to seem like a waiste as she slipped a glance toward the bed, the larger, heavy covers calling for her to come back. However, along with her current task to find where Tsubasa had gone, another objective had been added to the growing list. Find the source of the draft and seal it.

            Sighing, Maria stepped forward to the next room, the kitchen/dinning room, expecting to find Tsubasa sitting at the table with a coffee or the previous days newspaper. When she opened the door, there was no one there, no life, no movement... no Tsubasa. Maria found it strange that she wasn't there. It's Saturday! She's always sitting there waiting! With a pout, Maria wandered to the small window behind the counter, checking for the draft. Nope. Next room. Next she shuffled toward the bathroom down the hall. Knocking twice she received no response, so she slowly opened the door calling for Tsubasa. When there was no answer, she looked for an open window or something to indicate a leakage of air. She found none and moved on, shutting the door behind her.

            She began thinking to herself that there weren’t too many other places to check, other than outside. _But why would Tsubasa go outside at 5am?! It’s cold enough but that doesn’t mean she needs to search for the cold. She could’ve just stayed in bed with me…_

            Maria pouted to herself a bit as she paced to think a while. She had no other leads and decided to put her coat on and opened the back sliding door that led to a small outside square where residents could go to relax. She began mumbling to herself as the teeth chattering started again. Since a lot of their clothes hadn’t arrived yet and she wasn’t expecting the weather to be as cold as it is, she had only the jacket to keep her body warm with.

            With an exasperated whine, she reluctantly reached beyond the curtain to the metal of the handle on the sliding door. She was surprised to find the door open ajar _…well, at least that solves the breezy mystery. Now where is Tsubasa? I doubt there will be anyone out here at this hour, so no one will see me and think I’m crazy, right…?_

            She opened the door wider and was suddenly knocked back to the ground by a large breeze and something fuzzy jumping onto her lap. The surprise hadn’t yet registered so she stay laying there on the floor until she heard a softer voice calling to her from above.

            “..ari..” Once more. “Maria!” Dazed and confused, Maria looked up to see Tsubasa kneeling over her. What had knocked her down was Tsubasa. She had been filtered inside by the sudden gust of air so forcefully that she had knocked Maria to the ground. It wasn’t like she was expecting her to be there either, let alone awake, but she was. Taking a while to respond Tsubasa began shaking Maria's shoulder lightly in an attempt to solicit a response. "Are you alright Maria?!" Tsubasa nearly screamed. A startled and winded Maria finally responded to the calls thrown down at her with a laugh and the closing of her eyes.

            This response confused Tsubasa a bit, until she realized why she was laughing. The wind had blown Tsubasa’s hair into her face and the messy ball of blue tresses looked like a giant, windswept cotton ball. “Y-You’re hair Tsubasa! It’s so messy! Haha!” Tsubasa puffed out one of her cheeks, but she began to laugh too over time.

            Tsubasa began to realize the position they were in and blushed lightly, quickly removing herself and shutting the outside door. She then offered a hand to Maria, who greatfully accepted the offer. On the swing up, Maria took the opportunity to fall forward into Tsubasa, who gracefully accepted the invasion into her personal air bubble. “What’s got you so clingy today?”

           “I’m cold…” Maria responded in a whisper, snuggling herself into her lover’s shoulder. “Well you could’ve stayed under the covers until it got warmer. I mean, it is early in the morning, so it is colder, but it is supposed to be warmer today.” Even though her words protested Maria’s actions, her body responded by hugging her arms tightly to compensate for lost heat.

           “I would have, had the heater next to me stayed put.” Maria remarked.

           “I’m a heater now? Well, I can’t say I blame you for being curious as to where I went. I promise I had a good reason to leave so early.” She moved over to the bed and sat down, dragging Maria in her arms who had also maintained her grip on her sweater. Maria was now positioned sitting on her lover's lap and knees to either side on the bed, snuggled to Tsubasa's chest and wrapped in the embrace.

          “Oh, and what is the reason you left? And just FYI, I got up to find you because I love you...” She pushed back on Tsubasa's chest slowly and looked up, looking almost like a pleading puppy and waited for Tsubasa’s snide remark at her sudden love confession, but there was none. To her surprise, the answer was sincere. “I went out to get some fresh air.”

            It was Maria’s turn to look confused. “That’s it? Nothing else?” She believed in every fiber of her being that Tsubasa had another motive to go out, but what? “That’s it. Nothing but for fresh air.” Tsubasa's eyes were creased to accommodate for an unconvincingly, forced smile.

 _Oh come on! She’s giving me that look again. I can never tell if she’s actually lying. Not that I don’t trust her or anything! But what if…_ She was snapped from her thoughts when Tsubasa's expression suddenly turned overly serious. Their positions became reversed as Tsubasa threw her to the bed on her back with enormous strength. In a state of shock, Maria stayed motionless as her arms were lifted and held to the bed above her head.

           “Tsubasa..?” Tsubasa just stared at her for a good minute before lowering herself slowly downward to kiss Maria passionately, slightly shocking the other girl, but none the less, she responded by closing her eyes and kissing back with as much passion. Tsubasa shifted herself forward until she sat on Maria’s hips, much like the previous night when her actions spoke louder than words. Maria got a sudden panicked look in her eye and the jig was up. Maria yanked her arms free and quickly rolled Tsubasa to the bed, grabbing her arms in a similar fashion as Tsubasa had a few seconds ago. She panted from the effort used to flip the smaller girl but smiled triumphantly when Tsubasa gave a disapproving puff of air from the side of her lips.

           “Not this time Tsubasa. You may have caught me off guard, but this time I was ready for anything you may have tried. It's my turn...” The last words became a seductive whisper as she sat there, shuffling to push her chest together above Tsubasa's face, excentuating her cleavage. For what seemed like forever, Maria sat there, grinning down at the massive blush spreading across Tsubasa’s cheeks. To add insult to injury, she gave a peck of approval to Tsubasa’s right cheek, succeeding in increasing the blush to her ears. _Aw, that’s so cute! I didn’t realize Tsubasa could blush so dark._

            Once again she was brought back from her thoughts, but this time, it was by Tsubasa’s meek voice. “Um…Maria?” She bashfully turned her head sideways to avoid the embarrassing gaze she would have been locked in with her. She mumbled something just low enough for Maria to hear which made both girls blush darker than the skin of a red apple. "Is it wrong that I'd like it if you dominated me sometimes..?" Maria just sat there staring wide-eyed at the comment Tsubasa made, surprised in every way.

            Those words made Maria’s heart skip a few more beats than it already was, causing her to swallow thickly as her throat became dry from the air as it hung agape. In an instant, Tsubasa lifted a knee between Maria’s legs. Maria reacted by gasping at the sudden contact, managing to regain her composure with even more dominance in her body language. She began to shift her arm position so that one hand held both of Tsubasa’s hands, giving free range to the other hand, all while pushing her free arm further under her breasts.

            The first thing she decided to do was stroke the inner curve of Tsubasa’s stomach under her sweater, a seductive grin beginning to grow as her confidence started to build. "Mnha..." Tsubasa's mouth opened and her eyelids twitched closed, but that wasn't the exact response she was looking for, so she continued her ministrations lower and lower on Tsubasa’s body. In one swift motion, she shot her hand up, surprising the blue swordwoman. Maria grabbed a handful of breast and squeezed, at first light, than gradually tightening and loosening the grip. "Nnnnmhm..! The blue beauty's leg between the pinket's fell and began rubbing with the other to alieve the aching need to feel something rubbing against her private most parts.

            This created a noise closer to what Maria wanted but it still wasn’t enough, so she grabbed Tsubasa’s undershirt along with her sweater and lifted it to rest on her neck. Tsubasa's eye widened momenterily until Maria spoke up. "Alright, now I'm going to unhook your bra, but I need you to stay still unless I tell you to move. I'm going to let go of your hands. Can you do that?" As an incentive, Maria stroked her hand around the edge of Tsubasa's ear and down her chin, causing the latter to shiver. None-the-less, Tsubasa complied as the latched hands were detached. "Could you lift your back a bit?" Maria asked in a low voice. Tsubasa nodded and did what she was asked, lifting her mid section enough for Maria to slip her hands under. Agonizingly slowly, Maria wrapped her hands around Tsubasa's back, making sure to drag her nails along Tsubasa's ribs. "Gyahaha! Hmmn..!" Tsubasa quickly quieted herself, throwing her head to the side and squeezing her eyes shut, but being sure to keep her hands still. Maria jumped at the reaction, shivering herself at the prospect that her actions got Tsubasa to laugh so cutely. She could feel herself getting wet and her composure slipping. She than unhooked the bra that got in her way and threw it to the side, hearing it thump to the ground.

            Maria returned her hands to hold Tsubasa in place, shaking her head to recompose herself. Her grin returned and her seductiveness shot through the roof as she wiggled her body for Tsubasa. "~Good giiirl. Now that wasn't so hard was it?~" The blunette looked back just in time to see her cathair-shaped wife do her little dance. Tsubasa moaned at the site, her body limping as a warmth pooled in the space between her legs and the hot ball of pure love sitting on top of her. Maria began to lick her lips as she stared down at the two perked lumps that were her lover's breasts. She than proceeded to lower her head until lips met nipple while sliding her fingers down Tsubasa's left side. "HnnngAAAAH"

            Now that was what she wanted to hear. The whimpers the first actions solicited were nice, but the full out moan that suckling her breast and tickling her side got was simply to die for it was so cute. She grinned at her accomplishment than deciding to administer additional pressure to the straightening bud between her lips. She bit lightly into the flesh and brought her free hand to massage the other breast. Tsubasa bucked her hips into Maria and quivered in pleasure at the sudden love bites she was getting on her right breast. She was wriggling under the tender yet firm touches and above all, enjoying the administrations. Maria mentally patted herself on the back and continued her actions for a while, simply softening the skin before getting into anything further.

            “Ok Tsubasa, I know you were trying to distract me from something. You never drag me to the bed unless you want to hide something. Spit it out now, what’s your dirty little secret?” Maria nearly whispered her last words, blowing purposefully on the tendered wetness that dripped of her saliva from Tsubasa’s breast.

            “I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about…” Tsubasa barely managed to gasp out her response before Maria bit roughly into her collarbone. She hissed at the bite as it drew a bit of blood. The bite was almost automatically replaced with an apologetic lick. “Sorry, that was a bit harsh, and it may be really obvious, but I’m not going to stop until you tell me.” Tsubasa, relaxing a bit into Maria’s tongue movement across her collarbone, didn’t even realize that her hands above her head were free and that the hand previously stationed there was making its way to a more private section of her body.

            Maria internally grinned, for she knew she would get Tsubasa to spill the beans eventually. “Ok, if you’re going to play dumb, then I have no choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I had predicted, so I decided to split it up into two. The second part will be uploaded eventually. I'm trying to upload a bit sooner but school seems to love changing my schedule. What could Maria have in store for Tsubasa? Look forward to the next part! I promise it gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry if my writing is a little sloppy. I look forward to any comments you may have to offer.


End file.
